mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Canimid Restuarant
The Canimid Restuarant is is a fictional roadside diner or restaurant that found on many interstellar worlds and space station , that serves locals and truckers. It has a counter, two large booths and a couple of tables. Although one of the three waitresses, Alice, is the main character, the show revolves around all of the waitresses and Mel Richard and Ronald Jawarskey ,two brother who are the owner and cook of the Cartwright Station diner. Most scenes of the show take place in the diner as well. The diner setting is so intertwined with the show that the series itself is often referred to erroneously as "Canimid Restuarant". The outside shot of the diner's sign with the giant flying saucer shaped soup bowl sometimes outside Canimid Restuarant (1747 NW Grand Avenue) on Cartwright Station visitor at Canimid Restuarant"], The Restaurants theme song is "Hiddie Hee Hiddie Ho!Get what you want-anything you want at the Canimid Restaurant.'' TriviaThe Canimid Restuarant is a reference the Twilight Zone episode ''To Serve Man" is a 1962 episode of the television series The Twilight Zone.123 The episode, along with the line, "It's a cookbook!," have become elements in pop culture. The story is based on the 1950 short story "To Serve Man", written by Damon Knight.4 The title is a play on the verb serve, which has a dual meaning of "to assist" and "to provide as a meal." The episode is one of the few instances in the series wherein an actor breaks the fourth wall and addresses the viewing audience at the episode's end. > As the episode opens, Michael Chambers is seen lying uncomfortably on a cot in a spartan interior. A voice instructs him to eat. He refuses. He asks what time it is on Earth, and begins to tell the story of how he came to be here (aboard a spaceship) in flashback. The Kanamits, a race of 9-foot (2.7 m)-tall aliens, land on Earth. One of them addresses the United Nations, vowing that his race's motive in coming to Earth is solely to be helpful to humanity. Initially wary of the intentions of an alien race who came "quite uninvited", even skeptical international leaders begin to be persuaded of the aliens' benevolence when the Kanamits share their advanced technology, quickly putting an end to many of Earth's greatest woes, including hunger; energy becomes very cheap, and nuclear weapons are rendered harmless. The aliens even morph deserts into big, blooming fields. Trust in the Kanamits seems to be justified when Patty, one of a staff of US government cryptographers led by Chambers, cracks the title of a Kanamit book the spokesman left behind at the UN. Its title, she reveals, is To Serve Man. Soon, humans are volunteering for trips to the Kanamits' home planet, which is portrayed as a paradise. With the Cold War ended, the code-breaking staff has no real work to do, but Patty is still trying to work out the meaning of the text of To Serve Man. The day arrives for Chambers's excursion to the Kanamits' planet. Just as he mounts the spaceship's boarding stairs, his staffer Patty appears. He waves, smiling, but she runs toward him in great agitation. While being held back by a Kanamit guard, Patty cries: "Mr. Chambers, don't get on that ship! The rest of the book To Serve Man, it's... it's a cookbook!" Chambers tries to run back down the spaceship's stairs, but a Kanamit blocks him, the stairs retract, and the ship immediately lifts off. Chambers is once again seen aboard the Kanamit spaceship, now saying to the audience: "How about you? You still on Earth, or on the ship with me? Really doesn't make very much difference, because sooner or later, we'll all be on the menu...all of us." The episode closes as he gives in and breaks his hunger strike; as Chambers tears at his food, Rod Serling provides a darkly humorous coda in voice-over, noting man's devolution from "dust to dessert" and from ruler of a planet to "an ingredient in someone's soup".The spelling of Kanamit-sounds like the word Cannibal,was altered to Camamid,and not way inferes that they are canibal other reference to this episode. References Category:Fictional restaurants Category:Fictional diners